


Twinnies

by AlJeDd



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: Gen, Humour?, but it literally popped into my head, but yeah will is equally confused, enjoy i guess, i think its funny, like he is so confused, possibly drunk?, so hannibal is actually shocked, so welcome to my weird thoughts, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlJeDd/pseuds/AlJeDd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Hanni spots his fave Will... but it aint Will<br/>yeah ino just read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinnies

Hannibal was set to attend the opera house. He was dressed to the nines (of course!) and feeling great. Later, he'd dine on freshly hunted meat prepared in the fridge.

Upon arrival, he socialises with his particular clique, subtly observing the attendees and their choices of wear. His curious eyes land on a familiar curly-headed brunet, who is dressed in a fine suit with champagne in hand. Hannibal watches as the man laughs easily, and although he cannot hear the conversation, it is the happiest he has truly ever seen his Will. But why on earth is Will here?

Further investigation proves that yes, it is Will and he seems to be having the time of his life. The group he stands with are known for their intelligence and although Will is admittedly smart his reputation would never get him anywhere near that circle. But yet, there he is. There he is. Is this blatant? Does he know Hannibal is here? He would never put himself through this, even for Hannibal, at least not without him. Or would he?

Hannibal quietly excuses himself and disappears into the flood of people, all intentions on seeing Will. He stands close by, until his opportune moment is available. Will steps back from the group and sips his beverage, eyes scanning the crowd of well-dressed, first class society. Hannibal advances, moving so he comes up beside him.

“Evening, Will. Fancy seeing you here,” Hannibal greets. He is met with a frown.

“Sorry?” the man says, checking to see if it is him being addressed.

“You are Will, right?” Hannibal asks sincerely. The man shakes his head.

“Not that I know of.” he replies, eyeing this intimidating male. He sizes him up.

“Are you joking?” Hannibal responds, reading the confused expression for a crack.

The man tilts his face, “I would not joke with a stranger. I find it rather embarrassing.”

Hannibal nods with curved lips. “You look identical to a friend of mine. His name is Will Graham, do you know him?” there is slight hesitation, as if the man is putting a name to a face. He gives up.

“I do not. But my name is Grigg. You are?” he trails, shaking hands. Hannibal nods, once, again. They stand in a moment of silence whilst Hannibal attempts to comprehend the situation.

Eventually, they begin chatting. Grigg is an easy man to converse with, his knowledge is made apparent but Lecter keeps up just as well. He is beginning to like this man's personality more than Will's. The pair learn they have quite a few common interests so that boosts their conversation. Hannibal invites him back for dinner after the opera, to which Grigg accepts.

The evening goes on and they eat at Hannibal's, both having a great time until there is a knock at the door. Lecter excuses himself politely and opens the door to reveal the actual Will. He is surprised, choosing to stay silent as Will nudges past him to dump his coat of the rack beside the door. Hannibal advises him not to enter the dining room, but regrets it as Will's curiosity leads him straight there. He grimaces at the audible sounds of shock before he enters himself.

The two gawk at each other, eyeing one another. They clearly do not know who either is, but it is obvious that they have to be twins. Nobody has to say it for them all to agree. Will has also mentioned his early childhood is fuzzier than it should be, and Hannibal concludes that this is when the twins were separated. Okay, it sounds like 'The Parent Trap'. The scruffy, outdoorsy sibling meets his/her classy, posh other and it all ends well. But when has anything ever gone right for Will?

“Where's mum?” he blurts.

“I'd ask the same about dad,” his doppelganger retorts. Will shrugs.

“No idea; haven't contacted him in years. He's probably off working on some boats near a seaside. Mum?” Graham answers.

Grigg sighs lowly, sounding as though he is distant, lost in memories. “Dead. I grew up with grandmother. Hence the etiquette.” he says bluntly.

“I feel like an intrusion. I'll leave you two alone for a while,” Hannibal cuts, already leaving the room. Will raises his hand and shakes his head.

“No, stay. You're the shank, so help us.” Lecter visibly winces at the term. Will grins and cheekily winks before his full attention is on his identical twin.

“I agree.” Grigg adds.

“You're sure?” Hannibal does not want to be here if they only want to spare him from being kicked out of his own dining room. They nod in unison, Will's curls bouncing widly whereas Grigg's stay firmly slicked back, only wisps of twisted flicks at the nape of his neck.

“Yes! Now c'mon, tell me who you guys met.” Will assures, gesturing for them to continue.

Hannibal answers quickly. “At the opera house, it is as simple a that.”

“He's missing the small part were he thought I was you, and we were both so utterly confused.” Grigg chuckles to receive a playful glare and a grin.

“I bet so. I'd be too, heck I am! But anyway we were split evenly, mum got you and dad got me. When did she die?” Grigg grimaces, though Will ignores it (and the guilt that his empathetic powers pick up on).

Grigg averts his eyes and keeps his gaze on the shiny floor, “She died when I was seven.”

“How?” Will urges, swallowing the pity and sadness he feels, one of two not being his own emotion.

“Car accident. I was distracting her and-” the twin trails off, leaving the explanation there as he struggles with guilt over the memory.

“It's okay. You're okay, right?” Grigg hesitantly nods.

“It still hurts sometimes. I could've just shut up and that never would have happened,” he says.  “growing up with grandmother was damn bloody strict!” he adds with a humourless chuckle.

“I know, but you were an immature seven year old. You didn't understand the consequences.” Will reassures. Well, he tries at least. The guilt doesn't fade.

“He's right,” Hannibal intervenes. Will smiles thankfully as Grigg, again, nods.

“Anyway, how come we have never met before?” the diverted subject does not go unnoticed, but neither Hannibal or Will comments.

“That's what I wanted to know.” Graham replies.

“Perhaps your parents thought it be best to separate you permanently,” Hannibal suggest, earning another set of nods in practical unison.

“Yeah, that sounds accurate enough. Mother always said dad was far from classy.” Will agrees, rolling his eyes with a muttered 'tell me about it'. Hannibal chuckles, then claps his hands and moves on.

Before he can invite them for an evening by the fireplace, Will checks the time and sighs. He explains needing an early night and Grigg says he'll go home too. Hannibal understands that they need space for this family reunion, and sees everyone to the door before he heads to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. Who knows, the twins may get along! But that's another story.


End file.
